1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronic image detection and more particularly to circuits and apparatus used to process digital image data to derive three dimensional information within images for further processing or display.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods and apparatus for the capture, transmission and presentation of three dimensional (3D) imaging information using stereoscopic visualization techniques are well known in the art. However, all of the methods and apparatus examined involved complex techniques for capturing the visual information and presentation in a fashion that the human eye and brain perceived a qualitative view of the 3D view. Any quantitative depth and contour information was not preserved and measurement of said depth and contour information must be accomplished using reference standards present within the view or by the use of measurement devices. Said measurement devices often included an external energy source such as sound, fight, or radio frequency waves that are transmitted to an object of interest as impulses and the reflected energy examined to determine distance and thus depth and contour information.
There is a large body of literature exploring the projective geometry necessary to calculate the location of objects within an object field of interest. Furthermore, the algorithms necessary to calculate the depth and contour information are well understood and is presented in such literature as Three Dimensional Computer Vision: A Geometric Viewpoint, by Olivier Faugeras, The MIT Press Cambridge Mass., 1993.
The complexity of the algorithms for the identification of objects and the calculation of depth and contour information has required either specialized computational circuitry or extremely high performance computer systems that have obviated the integration of the light collection, light conversion, and image processing functions within image detection systems. VLSI Image Processing, by Raymond J. Offen, McGraw-Hill Book Company, New York, N.Y. 1985, discusses the architectures, algorithms, and computational structures required for object location and the calculation of depth and contour information within an object field.
U.S. Pat. 5,101,269 (Shelley, et al.) is an example for the viewing of stereoscopic images. The stereo images are projected upon a pair of CCD sensors. The signals from the CCD sensors are transmitted, to synchronized electronics for processing, and thence to an electronic viewer to manipulate the image to produced to provide a 3D image. The display of the image is for non-real time viewing of still images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,715 (Verhulst) illustrates a device for capturing of stereoscopic images upon a CCD array and transmitting the captured image to a display device providing a 3D image. Each display of each image provides only a visual display without providing any depth or contour information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,784 (Adau) describes a stereoscopic endoscope wherein light is focused on two distally disposed CCD's to provide a signal that when suitably processed and displayed upon a television monitor will provide a 3D image. The application of this patent is for viewing channels and cavities during medical procedures and does not provide any capabilities for mensuration data of depth and contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,477 (Lia) provides a system of stereoscopic viewing using a single lens and a CCD array with two apertures, each placed to one side of the optical axis of the lens. The apertures are alternately opened and closed to cause light from each aperture to successively impinge upon the CCD array. The system then processes the electrical signals fro display such that the human eye will perceive 3D images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,509 (Sombrowsky) describes a method and apparatus for capturing a 3D image and displaying this image using a glass plate having elongated apertures, scanning said apertures in a manner such to preserve the perspective information, and presenting said information on a modified display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,963 (Yamada) discloses a holographic television apparatus, wherein a 3D image is captured and displayed using holographic interference patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,529 (Stettner, et al.) develop a 3D underwater laser radar imaging system, wherein an object field is scanned by an impulse of laser light. The two dimensional information is captured using a two dimensional array of light collectors and the third dimension is calculated from the time of the return of the impulse of laser light.